


Noiz's Pizza Adventure

by windywitch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Other, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windywitch/pseuds/windywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which noiz shoves two pizzas up his ass. intense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noiz's Pizza Adventure

Noiz positioned himself accordingly on the bed: ass in the air, two mildly warm boxes of pizza stacked next to him. He had prepared himself for this; and finally, after several days of debating, decided that he was ready. His light green pupils were fixed on the cardboard: slowly taking one of the boxes and pushing up the tabs to reveal his glorious treat, patiently taking hold of the other on the bottom, repeating his previous actions with slight anticipation. Noiz lifted himself onto his knees, cautiously picking up the pizza from the first-opened box and taking a deep whiff of the scent, exhaling slowly and pleasantly. He fixed the pizza on to its' box again, hooking his fingertips around the ends and rolling it up into a single pizza dildo, and continued with the other until they were ready. He obtained the pizza lube (yes, he scoured everywhere until he specifically found this important substance) and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, re-positioning himself and quickly pressing in one finger, thrusting slowly but with a steady pace, stroking his limp cock, eager to fuck himself with pizza. Noiz gingerly inserted a second finger as he began to tug on his slowly erecting dick, pulling on the bottom piercing before resuming, continuing this for about a minute until he eyed the pizza again, remembering his real desire. 'Oh, pizza,' he desperately begged, 'Please fuck me with your fat pizza cock...' Noiz couldn't hold back the temptation of the savoury toppings and sauce as it stared seductively. Clasping the second pizza roll, Noiz spread his ass wide, thrusting the first pizza roll that was still inside of him a few times to ensure he was at least slightly loose, pulling it out sloppily, and then preparing himself as he pressed both pizza rolls together and pressed them inside, feeling them slither against his hot, wet inner walls. 'B-both inside me~ kinky.' he said to nobody but his sexy pizza lovers. He was pushed into the bed with every strong, passionate thrust, begging for more as he tightly gripped his new erection, desperate and heavily-breathing as his pulse sped up, pace slowly increasing as the pleasure began to course through his lower regions, making his cock twitch as he quivered for more, the pizza rolls grazing his prostate, making him cry out, the electric pleasure running through his body, and he buckled his hips. 'Mng-ah, pizza rolls, fuck me!' he whimpered in a hoarse tone, fingertips wrapped around his throbbing dick even harder now, feeling himself edge his climax, shoving the pizza rolls in further as he finally orgasmed. 'Ahg- Fuck!! Pizza~!!!!!' he loudly groaned as his cum splattered the sheets, losing himself to the ecstasy, pizza sauce dripping in side of him as the euphoria slowly died down, trying to catch his breath, until he heard the sound of a knock at the door, and hands clasping the door knob shortly after. Aoba burst in frantically, before jerking back in horror.   
'N...No...iz...?' he stuttered, unable to process the sight in front of him.  
'Learn to wait.' Noiz replied bluntly, not exactly receiving a response for a few seconds.   
'What... the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!' Aoba almost screeched, granting yet another shameless look from Noiz, who was now removing the sloppy mess of pizza from himself, steadily hoisting himself to his knees, not really caring about Aoba's horrified reaction. 'This is MY BED, you asshole!' he managed out. 'Is that pizza...?' he blurted, eyes locked on the display of Noiz's tired body and two dripping rolled-up pizzas.'Yes.' Noiz left the soggy pizza inside one of the boxes, probably not caring as much as he should. 'I'll wash your sheets, or buy new ones if you want. I didn't plan on making such a mess.' His glance fixed on the stained sheets for a few seconds before returning to Aoba. 'Is this seriously happening...?' the blue-haired man mumbled, massaging his temples in frustration. 'I can buy my own new ones. But you definitely are not coming over ever again.' Noiz seemed slightly dissatisfied with the new terms, however he slowly forced himself to agree anyway. 'Fine.'   
'Good. Now...put those in the bin...!' Aoba gestured to the pizza boxes with his right index finger. 'Yeah, yeah...' the other man agreed quietly, watching him walk out the door.  
"I'm gonna do this next week." Noiz mumbled, grinning.


End file.
